twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
TS Game Controls
Here will be explained the controls for the game, It's just the basic Eclipse Stable Engine controls. Some of it will be taught to you ingame, some wont. The Controls 'Basic Controls' -Directional pads to move/walk -Shift while pressing the directional pads to run -Ctrl button to attack -Left-Click to Target an enemy/player -press Enter to pick up items -press Home in your keyboard to rotate your character without moving 'More Advanced Controls' -press F2 for a shortcut to drink potions -press F3 '''for a shortcut to drink ethers -press '''F11 to take a screenshot of your view and the tabs -press F12 to take a screenshot of the close-up of the map -right click a Player to know their stats and such -target an item if you want to know what's it's name 'Chatting' -There's a Tab with beside the chat box, click it and switch to: Global if you want everyone online to hear what you say or put a "' '' " before the message in map chat. Map if you just want someone in the map you are in to hear what you said. Guild if you just want everyone in the guild you are in to hear what you said. Or put a @ before the message in map chat. Private '''but you have to type in their name first then the message you want to send them if you want to talk to one specific person without anyone else knowing Or put a ! then the name then the message in map chat. -Emote Message' type in '-''' in map chat before typing a message and press enter for an emote message (Talking in Map without having a box containing your message to show up) '''-Private Chat' There's another way of private chatting, double-click on a name in the Online Player's List to send a chat request and chat in a private chat box. The person receiving the chat request can either type: '/chat to accept the chat request '''/decline to decline the chat request 'Commands' In Map Chat, type: -'/help' to show a list of some available commands (not all commands, "some") -'/home' to warp and return to the Starting Area in Twilight Town, some areas may -'/where' to know what Map number you are in and the coordinates of where you are -'/who' to know who's online at the moment -'/fps' to know the frame rate per second in your at the moment 'Spell Controls ' -Learn the spell by double clicking the Spell in your inventory -Memorize it by double clicking the spell name in your Spell/Abilities List -Click Cast Spell in your Spell/Abilities or just simply press the insert button in your keyboard 'Emoticons Commands' To have a specific Emoticon pop up on top of you type: '- /:P' to have a "face sticking out it's tongue" emoticon to pop up on top of you '- '/?' to have a question mark emoticon" to pop up on top of you '- /! to have an exclamation mark emoticon" to pop up on top of you '- /cool to have a face wearing sunglasses" to pop up on top of you '- /...' to have a '' three dots '' in a box right above your head There are still more emoticons, but they are secret because an admin can set the comment to pop them out 'Messaging' 'Basics' On the bottom left of the TS Window, there's a tab labeled with "'INBOX'" -When you have no messages unread, it will be in '''gray' -When you have an unread message, it will turn red 'Checking' Click on it and a small window will pop out click: '-Inbox' to see the message other people sent to you '-Outbox' to see the messages you sent to other people '-Delete Message '''to delete the message you are currently targeting '-Close to close the messaging window '''Sending Click on: '-New Message '''to have a small window pop out left of you for you to type a message, the subject of the message, and the person's name you want to send it to then click "'send'" to send the message and "'cancel'" to discard the message '-Forward Message to have the exactly same message other people sent to you or messages you sent to be copied and can be sent to another person rather than having to type it all over again '''Trading Type in /trade 'and then an online player's name to send a trade request to them They can either type in: '/accept 'to accept the trade request and have a small trade window pop out '/decline 'to decline the trade request 'The Trade Window '''''In the making 'Recruiting' To recruit a Player to the guild you are in press F5 then type in the name of the Player and click make Trainee to make them a Rank 0, 'press make Member to make them '''Rank 1, '''click '''Disown '''to kick them out of the Guild. Leaders can set the access so that members can rank up, if a non-leader tried to set someone's access, they will get a 'mismatch'runtime error and the game will close itself, to set the access, type in numbers from 0-4 and click '''Change Access, ' 0 = Trainee (Dark red) 1 = Member, also an Rank 1 (Blue) 2 = Rank 2 (Purple) 3 = Rank 3 (Green) 4 = Leader (Yellow) '''The Tab There are several buttons on your left tab, bottom left displays your HP, MP, SP, EXP, and the "INBOX" button. Top left will show the current server time in PM or AM. Total of 8 tabs in the middle click on: 'Settings ' ticking the following boxes to set: 'Player Data' '-Names '''to set either for other Player's and your name to be shown in your screen or not. '-Damage above head to set for damages you or other Player's take to be shown in your screen or not -'''Mini HP Bar to set for mini HP bars to be shown on top of you or other Player's or not 'NPC Data' '-Names '''to set either for NPCs names to be shown in your screen or not. '-Damage above head to set for damages NPCs take to be shown in your screen or not -'''Mini HP Bar to set for mini HP bars to be shown on top of the NPCs or not 'Sound Data' '-Music ' to set for Music/BGM of the Map you're in to be heard by you or not '-Sound' to set for the "Sound"(sound when you or other players are taking damage, sound of a door unlocking) to be heard by you or not 'Chat Data' '-Speech Bubbles '''Check to have Speech Bubbles pop out while people are talking in Map Chat, uncheck to not have Speech Bubbles pop out while people are talking in Map Chat 'Character' click Character tab to display your info/stats, Level, Energy, Magic, Speed, Strength, Defense, Stat Points below the tabs. 'Inventory' to show your inventory which can only hold a capacity of 24 items, each for only one item not including stackables below the tabs. Click on: '-Use Item to use/ equip the item you're targetting '-Drop Item '''to drop/discard the item you are currently targetting, used to give other people items or to make some space for other items. You can also drop the item by right-clicking it, some items are "'Bounded" meaning you can't drop em, you can ask a mod to make it sold-able for you to be able to sell it at Shops or you can just store it in your storage/bank. Example of a "Bounded" item: Several Keyblades 'Online Players' To show the list of currently Online Players below the tabs. 'Spells' To show the list of currently learned spells/skills below the tabs, Click on: Cast in the bottom left to cast the spell/ use the skill you are currently targeting. Forget 'to forget the spell/skill. Only 20 spells/skills can be learned. 'Guild To display your Guild Info below the tab, there will be -'Guild name' '-Your Rank' '-Leave Guild Button, ' to leave your current guild 'Equipped' To display your currently equipped items below the tabs . 'Log off' To Log off the game Category:TS Specials